


Biyaya

by holdingtorches



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Asian OFC, Comfort, F/M, POV First Person, Tagalog, foreign language fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingtorches/pseuds/holdingtorches
Summary: Paano ka makalalayo sa kasaysayang nais mong iwanan kung ikaw mismo ang kumukulong sa sarili mo?(See notes at the beginning if you're a non-Tagalog/English speaker!)





	Biyaya

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing in my mother tongue. If you're interested in understanding it, you can contact me through here on AO3 and I can translate it for you!

Sumapit ang gabi, at umuwi ka sa tahanan natin. Hindi mo maitago ang lumbay na kitang-kita sa mukha mo. "Tom?" winika ko, at kinamusta kita. Hindi ka sumagot. Dumiretso ka agad sa kuwarto natin, tila wala sa sarili mo. Iniwanan ko ang hapunang lumamig na, at nang buksan ko ang pintuan, nakita kita na nakahiga sa kama natin. Humiga ako sa tabi mo, at yinakap kita mula sa iyong likuran. Naramdaman ko ang init ng katawan mo, at sumilip ako para makita ang mukha mo. Pinipigilan mo noon ang luha mo, at nawasak ang puso ko noong makita kita.

Tinanong kita kung ano ang nagpapabigat sa kalooban mo, at dumaloy ang luha mo. Sinabi mo na tinanong ka na naman tungkol sa babaeng inibig mo bago mo ako matagpuan. Na hindi mo alam kung ano dapat ang maramdaman mo dahil tilang nakalakip na ang pangalan mo sa pagkatao niya: kung hiya, o poot, o kalungkutan ba ang nararapat na ramdaman tuwing tinatanong ka tungkol sa kanya.

Huminga ako nang malalim. Nahanap mo ang "pag-ibig" na lumiliyab noong natagpuan mo siya, at pinaso ka niya. Ginamit ka niya, at ikaw, dahil sa lubos na kabutihan mo, hindi mo sinubukang isipin na nagbabalatkayo siya sa iyo. Inalay mo ang puso mo sa kanya, at tinapak-tapakan ka niya at iniwan ka niya, habang linalagay ang pusong alay mo sa tapayan ng mga pusong linilikom niya.

Alam nating dalawa ngayon na wala nang pakinabang ang puso na hindi nakakabit sa tao, pero hindi mo iyon alam noon. Nanlamig ang dating nagbabaga sa pagkatao mo, at hindi mo alam kung bakit tila wala nang laman kundi dalamhati ang taong dating kinilala mo bilang sarili mo. Hindi ka na dinalaw ng gutom, o antok, o pagod; ang tanging naramdaman mo lamang ay ang kawalan ng tao na akala mong nagmahal sa iyo. At habang pinagdadaanan mo ang lahat na iyon, kahamakan at kahihiyan ang kinasadlakan mo sa mata ng mga miron, ng mga taong nagmamasid at naguusiyoso, ng mga nagpapataw ng husga pero hindi marunong umintindi ng katarungan.

Hindi ko kayang ikagalit nang lubusan ang paglilinlang na ginawa ng babaeng iyon sa iyo, dahil ang kasaysayan na iyon ang siyang naglapit sa ating dalawa. Kinailangan mo ng payo noon, at itinuro ka ng isang kaibigan natin sa akin, dahil ako daw ang pinakamagaling na tagapayo at tagakinig na nakilala niya sa buong buhay niya.

Ganoon tayo nagkakilala. Natagpuan kita sa kalaliman ng karagatan na linuha mo, nakagapos sa pagkasawi at pighati na nagpalubog sa iyo. Sumisid ako para maangat ka mula sa marahas na hampas ng tubig-alat at, sa awa ng Diyos, nakaahon tayo nang ligtas. Sa pagsisid ko, pinili ko na mahalin ka nang tunay, at noong nakita ko na bumalik na nang kakaunti ang kasiyahan sa mukha mo, hinati ko ang puso ko sa dalawa. Isinantabi ko ang isang kalahati para sa akin, para mahalin ka, at binigay ko ang isang kalahati sa iyo, para makapagmahal ka muli.

Ngunit minsan, hinahabol ka pa rin ng iniwan mong nakaraan. Katulad ng ngayon. Dumadagsa pa rin ang kirot at alumpihit na tinanggap mo mula sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon, takot ka pa rin na maiwan. Takot ka pa rin na ibigay ang lahat ng kaya mong maibigay, dahil sa kasaysayan na bumabalakid sa iyo. Takot ka na masaktan muli.

Pumikit ako, at namalangin ako nang tahimik at mataimtim para gabayan ako ng Panginoon sa kailangan kong gawin para ipaalala sa iyo na may nakikiramay sa iyo, na may kumakalinga sa iyo, na hindi ka nag-iisa.

Hinigpitan ko nang kakaunti ang pagyakap ko sa iyo, at hinalikan ko ang noo mo.

Palilisanin ko ang bawat takot at hapis mo, sapagkat ang takot na siyang lumulukob sa iyo ang siyang tataksil sa iyo. Hahabulin ko nang palayo ang bawat pangamba hanggang iwanan ka nila at hindi na muling mamamalagi sa iyong kalooban. Kahit na mawalan ako ng hininga at mapagod nang lubusan. Kahit na umabot ako hanggang sa kadulo-duluhan ng sanlibutan, dahil tutal, sa iyong tabi rin naman ako manunumbalik.

Sa bawat paghugot mo, ipapasok ko sa iyong pusong sawi ang pagmamahal at pananalig. Sapagkat ang pagmamahal ang dahilan kung bakit tayo ibinigay sa mundong ibabaw, ang naglalagay ng pagiging tao sa ating pagkatao. Sapagkat ang pananampalataya ay ang pangako ng mga bagay na pinapangarap, ang katunayan ng mga bagay na hindi pa nakikita.

At sa bawat duda mo, lalapatan ko ng katiyakan.

Sapagkat ika'y sapat.

Sapagkat mahal kita.

Kukupitin ko ang mga salita ng makatang si Neruda. Mahal kita nang hindi ko alam papaano, o kailan, o kung saan nangagaling. Mahal kita nang walang suliranin o kayabangan. Mahal kita sapagkat wala akong alam na ibang paraan ng pagmamahal.

Mahal kita nang walang inaasahang kapalit na kahit ano, nang hindi inaalintana ang mga nais kong makamit.

Iniibig kong Tom, papaano ka kakaway nang papaalam o pabati kung ang iyong kamay ay nakagapos sa mga tanikala ng iyong nakaraan? Paano ka makalalaya sa iyong kasawian kung ikaw mismo ang bumibihag sa sarili mo?

Hindi nararapat ang karimlan ng pighati sa atin, sa iyo, ikaw na may puso at kaluluwa na kayang lumiyab nang higit pa kaysa sa araw. Kaya hayaan mo akong maging silay ng liwanag sa iyong buhay. Ililigtas kita mula sa iyong pagkasindak at kalumbayan. Ilalagay ko ang dilim sa likod nating dalawa.

…kung hahayaan mo lang ako.

Ako na ang hayaan mo na manatiling gising. Lalabanan ko ang dilim na naghahari-harian sa iyong isipan hanggang dumating ang bukangliwayway.

Ikaw ang aking kapalaran. Ang nakatakdang landas para sa akin ay mahalin ka, nang hindi nanakit o nagkukunwari, nang walang bahid ng kalungkutan, nang walang tinutubos na pagkukulang o yinayakag na kapangyarihan. Umikot man ang gulong ng palad, walang mag-iiba sa pasya ng tadhana na ito.

"Mahal kita," sabi ko nang pabulong sa iyo. Alam ko na kakaunti lamang ang alam mo na salita mula sa wikang kinagisnan ko, pero alam ko naintindihan mo ang dalawang salita na iyon, ang dalawang salita na nagsisilbing paalala ng pagpapahalagang wagas na dumadaloy sa pagitan natin at pumapalibot sa atin.

Wala kang sinabi, pero lumingon ka at umusog hanggang binalik mo ang aking yakap. Kinabig mo ako sa iyo at hinalikan mo ako. Lumayo ka nang bahagya para tignan ako, at bumalik ang ngiti na mahal na mahal ko sa iyong labi.

Kung tatanungin mo man ako kung bakit ako sumusulong nang ganito, kung bakit mahal kita, isa lang ang masasabi ko sa iyo.

Hindi binabalewala ang biyaya. Inaalagaan ito, ipinaglalaban ito, ipinagyayaman ito. Sapagkat ang bawat biyaya ay ipinagkaloob ng Maykapal upang lumago sa pangangalaga at pagmamahal ng Kanyang mga anak sa lupa. Nais Niya na sumibol ang mga biyayang inihandog Niya sa atin hanggang abot-kamay na nito ang kalangitan ng Diyos mismo.

At ikaw, sinta, ay isang biyaya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noong binabalangkas ko ito, natakot ako na baka maging tunog-Wattpad ang akda na ito. Hindi sa lahat ng nakalathang akda na sulat sa wikang Tagalog sa Wattpad ay di-kaaya-aya; sigurado ako na may mga akda na nakasulat doon na magaganda. Ngunit, lalo na kung malay ka sa mga matatagpuan doon, alam mo na ang ibig kong sabihin. 
> 
> Ngunit pinagpasyahan ko na ilathala ang akda ng ito sa wakas, sapagkat nahinuha ko na magtutunog Wattpad lang siya kung hahayaan ko siyang maging ganoon. Nais ko lang sana na ipaalam sa inyo, aking mga mambabasa, na maaring di ganoon kaayos ang aking Tagalog, sapagkat noong nakita ng mga nagpalaki sa akin na marunong ako magtagalog, ginawa nilang adhikain nila na ipalaki ako gamit ng wikang Ingles. Ngayon lamang ako nanumbalik sa wikang Tagalog, dahil kung tayo mismo ay hindi tatangkilik sa wikang sariling atin, sino pa ang gagamit nito? Gusto ko sana ipakita at ipaalala na ang wikang atin ay kasing yumi at ganda ng wikang banyaga, kung hindi mas maganda pa.


End file.
